the Conjugal
by Luckyduk19
Summary: Hermione seems to be a glutton for punishment.


Hermione never once took her eyes off the form that was Draco. His every move enraptured her. It was weird really, that he should invoke such stirrings from deep within her. For the longest time she had despised him and everything that he stood for... or didn't stand for. He did tend to turn coward often enough. But now everything had changed. Not completely mind you, he still scared her a great deal. And yet at the same time she found herself feeling pity for the man that had lost so much and some how still managed to keep a some what firm grasp on his pride. That Pride that came from being born wealthy, from being born a pureblood, sorted Slytherin, and having people bending over backwards to fulfill his every demand. But he no longer had those things; so how was it that he still had so much pride? Hermione had made it her mission to find out. She was after all the brightest witch her age. Who better to discover what it was that made such a man tick?

"What is it that you want? You keep coming back day after day and it has become rather tedious to accommodate you." Draco shifted positions.

"Accommodate me? Exactly how have you accommodated me? You don't answer any of my questions or acknowledge me in any way. When you do its to glare at me or to stare as if I were some bug under a microscope that is two seconds away from being dissected," She huffed.

Draco sneered, "Funny you should say something like that. But isn't it the other way around? You've come here to pick apart my brain and find out what I might know about everything. Well I'm not about to help you and the ministry find the rest of the Death Eaters. I don't have much left to lose. You've already locked me up here in Azkaban, can't get much worse than that."

"You could be dead."

"But then you wouldn't be able to come here every day and gloat about how your precious Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and his big bad Death Eaters, now could you?"

Hermione shocked herself with what she said next, "you don't deserve to be here." Clearly Draco was not expecting this particular phrase to come from her either. He sat stunned, mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

Hermione blushed. "I said, I don't think you deserve to be here. It was clear that you were just doing what you felt you had to."

"Silence." Draco leaned forward menacingly.

"In order to protect your mother," Hermione pressed on regardless of Draco's sudden hostility.

"I'm warning you!" He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"To make your father proud of you for once."

Draco had enough. He pulled Hermione forward, damn near ripping her arm out of socket. He threw her down onto his cot; the weight of his body pinning her in place. He slapped his other hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be able to scream for help. "I told you to shut that little mudblood mouth of yours." He whispered harshly; his breath hot against her flesh.

Hermione's eyes widened revealing just how afraid he could still make her. She struggled against him but that only succeeded in him pushing down harder. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain and tried her hardest not to cry.

A single tear managed to slip past her closed eyelids and make its way down her cheek. She felt the pressure against her lessen momentarily. When she opened her eyes she saw a strange look on Draco's face. Like he might actually have felt bad for hurting her, and making her cry. She looked at him questioningly and he jerked himself up off of her. He stepped back against the far wall and turned away from her.

Hermione quickly pulled herself up and dashed to the door. She banged on it to get the guards attention outside of it. When he opened it up to let her out he noticed her watery eyes.

"What happened?" He had his wand out and directed in Draco's direction.

"Nothing, I'm fine just a bit tired." She glanced at Draco's tense back, and then hurried out.

Draco glared at Hermione as she sat once again across from him. He was sure that, after the scare he had given her, she would not come back. And for a couple weeks she didn't. Yet something about him had insisted that she not ignore him any longer. So now here she was, nervously fidgeting under his glare.

"If you keep this up one might get the impression that you've become obsessed with me."

Hermione's cheeks grew hot, she herself thought that very thing. Why else would she put up with his attitude if not for that very fact? And then there was that incident during their last visit. It had scared her to the point of having nightmares for the time that she had not shown up. But something about it had also intrigued her. It was like she was aroused by the idea that he could hurt her and would. Today she had come with the full intention of finding out if that's what it was.

"I think we should talk about your relationship with your father a bit more,"

"And I told you last time to shut the hell up." He was on his feet towering over her. She shook slightly but didn't stop. It was a bit too late for that anyways. There was no going back.

"Why don't you want to talk about it Malfoy?" She smirked, "why is it that when ever he's mentioned you get all bent out of shape..."

Draco raised his hand and slapped her across the face. The sound of the impact loud in his cell. Hermione's head shot to the side, her hair whipping around with the force of it. She placed a hand to her cheek and whimpered. He then grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her to the nearest wall, slamming her against it. The stones of the wall jabbed sharply into her back, causing yet another whimper of pain from her throat. She made no effort to stop the tears this time.

Once again at the sight of the tears Draco loosened his grip on her; neither moved away from the other though. There was something about her tears that excited him. "Why don't you call for the guard to come rescue you?" He hissed. He grabbed her by the chin and jerked her face up so that she was looking up at him. "Just like last time. You could have told him what I did and yet you kept your mouth shut." He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "Perhaps you get off on this kind of thing?"

Hermione tried to turn her head away from him but he was holding her chin too tight. "Please," she whispered.

Draco's lips curled into a sneer, "Do you like it rough Granger?" He had slid a leg between hers and pressed into her; another whimper escaped her lips but it sounded a bit different then the others. "Who would have thought that you would turn out to be some kind of masochist..." He leaned into her even more, tilting his head enough to bite the tip of her ear. He felt her tremble against him and it only added to his pleasure. "Still not going to call out?" her murmured against the skin at her throat.

"N-No," she managed to gasp out.

Draco smiled and continued to place a trail of small bites down her neck. When he reached the collar of her shirt he tugged it off of her in one fluid motion. Her pants followed quickly enough. Once she was standing before him in nothing but her bra and underwear he reached up and roughly grabbed her by her hair. He forced her to his bed and pushed her down. "I have no intention of being gentle."

Hermione stifled a laugh with her arm. There was not much about anything he has done that was gentle. But then again if she wanted gentle she could have just as easily stayed with Ron. "The guard could come in at any time," she threatened.

"Let him," he grasped the waist band of her panties and ripped them from her body. Draco grasped her breast and twisted them almost painfully. Hermione couldn't keep from moaning out in both pleasure and pain. "Although if you don't want to be seen in such a compromising position I suggest you try to keep as quiet as possible," he laughed.

Hermione bit her lower lip as Draco knelt over her. He removed his erection from his pants and rammed it into her. It was all she could do to not cry out as he shoved into her as far as he could. Each time he thrust into her she barely repressed the guttural moans that were being evoked from her. He impaled her again and again, each time faster and harder than the last. She dragged her nails down along the skin of his back leaving a trail of red behind.

Draco arched his back and gave a soft cry. He held her to him for a moment, aching breasts pressed firmly to his chest. He placed a soft kiss to the base of her neck before he loosened his hold on her. "You should get going."

As Hermione quickly pulled her clothes back on she looked over to Draco, "Same time next week?"

"A real glutton for punishment I see," he drawled; a slight smirk playing across his features.

"Maybe I am."

**THE END**


End file.
